


Bewitched

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Pairing: Empowered OC/ dark!Clint Barton, dark!Bucky Barnes, dark!Steve RogersRequest: Would you mind writing a dark Bucky/OC/Clint smutty one shot with the OC being a witch and them having children? And could Steve be with her as well? Only, he’s got the beard. and her name is Zelda.Warnings:  18+, smut, non-con. Proceed with caution if you decide to read :PA/N: This is for @jeremyrennerfanxxxx123! Thank you for passing along to me such a creative request. I hope you like it! And thank you for waiting on me to do it! <3Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this story! Love ya :D
Relationships: Clint Barton/OC, Steve Rogers/OC, bucky barnes/oc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Bewitched

Zelda’s eyes wandered to Clint’s smooth, sinewy arm as he reached for the handcuff on the small wooden table near her. She was too high to know what time of day it was, and too scared to ask. The smell of the room reminded her what day it was though. With Bucky’s sickening rose oil wafting from the diffuser, a terrible attempt at romance. And Clint’s aftershave, thicker now as the sweat from his neck trickled down and mixed into patchy chest hair.

“You love us,” he voice mumbled out. “’Don’t you baby?”

Clint turned his head toward Zelda with a grin growing on his lips. Her brown eyes stared at the dull metal and imagined the feel of them clamped around her wrists. He tossed the cuffs passed her head.

“She does,” said Bucky, catching the cuffs mid air. His metal hand caressed stringy damp red hair that stuck to her naked shoulders. She imagined his face then, like it always was, as cool ever watching, and calculating as ever.

Zelda already felt the creeping terror inch its way up her spine. With his coldness, brutality often followed. Her vision swayed as she blinked, her head pounded like an ice pick sat pressed at the base of her skull and she wondered how long it would be before they were done.

_What would they do this time?_

_How would they do it?_

If only her powers worked. If only she weren’t encased in this hapless body. She would burn them all. Or maybe, the thought rattled away from her, she would keep them. Make them her slaves, and drain them daily. She would show them _her_ love.

Bound by flesh to this world, this clumsy dimension here she was nothing but a bird with clipped wings in a cage and all. For now.

Clint stepped back to her and she retreated bumping into Bucky’s chest. The color of honey swirled in brown eyes as they snapped up to Clint. And then a hand of metal gripped her shoulder and traveled down to her wrist.

“Look up baby,” said Clint lightly. “This is your time to shine.”

Zelda’s eyes turned to the ceiling as she peered at the hook screwed into a beam of wood. Rope hung from it snaking down in a thin bristly tendril. Bucky rose Zelda’s wrists above her head, he clicked one on and pushed the empty right cuff through the loop. And then with her eyes still trained on Clint he clicked the other upon her left wrist.

Stretched and tipped toe on the slick wooden floor Zelda struggled to keep her delicate balance.

“Ah, that’s my girl,” praised Bucky.

Zelda’s breath came quicker now more labored as she continued to arch her feet and find her stance. She had been here before. So many times in fact but it still made her nervous. 

The unknowing was her undoing in most cases. But this time, she decided to stay in the moment, she vowed to stay aware.

Bucky gripped her hips forcing her toes from the floor. Automatically her legs spread apart to either side of his naked thighs. Hot skin on cool Zelda gasped, wide eyes stared at Clint pleadingly. While they impede upon her, take what they desire, she begged and asked for a mercy that would never come. If only in the beginning she would have ensured her powers hit their mark correctly this might have never happened.

Too prideful, she crooned within, too hasty. 

“What’s with the water works?” he asked, his thumb spread the tear into her cheek. “You knew this was going to happen.”

Her head sagged to her arm and she tried to regain her breath. 

“Our girl needs breeding,” he chided, Clint leaned in close to her mouth. His breath reeks of mint, to others–humans, it would be good. But for Zelda, it was revolting, and stinks like rotting fish. “Time to fill you up and see whose kid pops out Zeldy.”

Bucky’s metal hand slid across her hip to her belly holding her there as he maneuvered his cock between her folds. And when he entered, Clint pressed his lips upon hers smearing his minty spit across her mouth.

She turned her head away. “Don’t do that baby,” said Clint and held her face with both of his hands. “You know we love you,”

Zelda’s body attempted to twist in the air, her arms yanked at the ropes as she tried to move her head away from Clint’s lips. She called to the old god, new ones, and all those in between to help her to no avail.

He pulled back a bit and studied her anxious reaction. “Don’t get hysterical,” he soothed and caressed her jaw. “When he’s done it’ll be my turn. I’ll show you a good time.”

For every thump from Bucky into her Clint kissed her lips. He stayed there in front of her passing his encouragement for her to open up to him. Tenderly he squeezed her nipples, pulled on them hard when she tried to turn her head.

“Keep pinching them,” ordered Bucky. “Fuck, she gets tighter-“ he moaned and thrusted harder.

Zelda’s red hair shook, it danced over her shoulders and brushed over her breasts. Bucky’s left hand moved from her hip, he firmly adjusted his stance and gripped the crown of her head.

“Fuck, sugar,” he groaned and continued to force the rest of his length into her now wet slit. “You gonna cum on me now?” he asked gravelly.

Clint roughly scratched along her neck, breasts, down the side of her. Zelda’s eyes widened when his fingers began to swirl over her clit.

“Stop,” she moaned.

“You don’t want to feel good?” he asked softly and kept going. Bucky hissed behind her and kept his pace.

Beyond Clint, the bedroom door opened a crack. The air around them turned sour, at least for Zelda it did. Her eyes jerked to the man at the threshold.

“She can’t cum until I say so.” he barked.

Tall, naked from the waist up Steve entered the room. His blue-green eyes swept the scene and moved closer. Blonde tips kissed his forehead as he rubbed a hand through it and then over his long dark beard. The grimace spread further up his face until it knitted his brows.

“The two of you were always too quick.” Steve said.

“What’d you mean?” asked Clint.

Bucky slowed down to an agonizing snap.

“Lay her down on the bed,” he said. “It’s best for breeding.”

Bucky finally halted and reached up to release Zelda’s wrists.

“Keep those on, but behind her back.” Steve slapped her ass with a pop. “We can take turns.”

Steve leaned in, his beard scrapped across her cheek to her lips as he fisted a handful of her ass.

“You’re going to take every drop aren’t you?” he demanded.

Zelda mumbled a weak, ignored, _no_ before Bucky picked her up and moved to the bed. He tossed her on it and Steve pounced first.

He spread her legs, fumbled with his sweats as he watched her squeeze her eyes tight. Whatever their days were together, they were at least peaceful. Even in the beginning after they had captured her, even after her hex had misfired and turned them rotten, they had adored her. But on days like this, when the power was the greatest, any love they had shown her before was beyond them now. 

“I know it’s big honey,” said Steve “But you take me so good. You wanna do good don’t you Zelda?”

Before she could answer Steve pushed into her. He gripped the backs of her knees and spread her completely open. Steve leaned into her and forced her to take his weight and his persistent thrusting.

Bucky dipped the bed near her head. His metal hand snatched her face, he squeezed her jaw forcing her to open her mouth to him. “Bottom’s up sweetie,” Bucky chuckled and pushed the head onto her tongue.

Clint pinched her nipple, quickly his hands moved to both perky buds from his place on the side.

Steve groaned deep and pushed in harder than before. When Zelda whimpered around Bucky’s cock he couldn’t hold back. Steve bottomed out, he tilted his head back as he released his seed into her.

“Give me a son,” he whispered.

Steve leaned back, breathing heavy as he watched Bucky now fuck Zelda’s face. Clint looked at Steve.

“Another one?” he laughed. “Get out of the way, it’s my turn. I bet the next one will be mine.”

Steve moved off further in the bed and leaned against the headboard. He slowly stroked himself as Clint pulled back Zelda’s legs and began to thrust into her.

“She’ll give me another,” he said breathlessly. “Won’t you Zeldy?”

Clint let go of her legs, already lost to the feeling of her tightness around him he palmed her breasts. She gargled around Bucky’s cock, her hands scratched at Clint’s grip on her nipples but he didn’t stop.

Clint’s hips hit against her pelvis, slapping hard with short fluid thrusts, his hands glided down to her hips and held her there. Driving harder, thumping quicker Clint rode out the feeling.

Their collective goal, their sole purpose of capturing the witch to breed a family more formidable than the world had ever seen.

“She’s so tight,” he crooned and spurted to a thrilling stop. Clint spilled inside her, hunching over to relish the sensation.

Bucky shoved Clint’s shoulder. “Get off,” he fumed as if his need was the greatest of all.

Clint threw his hands in the air with a laugh. He stepped off the bed and continued to watch Bucky take his turn.

“You guys are kidding yourselves.” said Bucky assured and then moved in between her thighs. “This one is going to be mine.”

He laid on top of her, covering her body with his and pushed into her core in one motion.

“She’ll be big and full with our second in no time at all,” he moaned.

Zelda hasn’t forgotten what she was, what she was capable of. She wondered when the day would come when they slip up. 

Bucky hurts more, his grunting and pumping knock the air out of her lungs and she imagined doing the same to him.

She imagined coming too, back to her power, and saving her children. And returning to bridle these three men into submission. Ride them for her pleasure, take their secrets, and nothing would be denied to her.

His metal hand gathers a handful of her hair as his flesh one grips her shoulder. Wild blue eyes, taken over and possessed, stare down at her. He takes her body, they take her, every part. They want no secret she has left unheard. She can’t lie, but she refuses to tell the truth.

She can feel the fire within her spark. The violent swirls of ancient energy churning within a cage of a body. One day they will feel it again.

“You’ll give us another,” Bucky whispered over her mouth. “Won’t you?”


End file.
